


Master Drax and Mr Hinx

by themuller



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: What to do when you survive certain death? Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.





	Master Drax and Mr Hinx

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble for the 007 fest 2018.

Mr Hinx blinked back to life, feeling self-conscious and quite a bit knackered. In a flash, his memory returned. The fight with Bond–James bloody Bond–the train, the barrels, the fall. Mr Hinx frowned. How? How was he still alive? Well, whatever, he was and that was all that counted.

“Back among the living, then, Mr Hinx?”

The voice was unfamiliar, but not the person it belonged to. Drax himself was sitting on a fallen tree right in front of him, behind him the smoking debris of what might have been a space shuttle cutting a trail of destruction through the wood.

Both Drax and Mr Hinx himself were known figures of the global underworld. Secretly, Mr Hinx had always admired Drax and his empire, and since Drax hadn’t killed him yet, maybe he would take him in as one of his minions? The unspoken question lingered between them. A smirk and a nod from Drax sealed Mr Hinx’s fate.

“Let’s commence, then, Mr Hinx. I have to embark on rebuilding the knowledge base, acquiring a well-trained workforce, and finding the perfect specimen.”

Master Drax paused a moment, considering Mr Hinx.

“In fact, I believe you would be a suitable exemplar–for now. As for the workforce, you will most certainly do.”

That brought a small smile on Mr Hinx’s face. He had always aspired to serve a worthy master, and Master Drax was the epitome of his dreams come true. Despite his injuries and wounds, Mr Hinx clambered along behind Master Drax. He happily followed his bidding, throwing himself into muddy puddles of water for his Master to keep his feet dry, killing rabbits and pheasants with his bare hands and serving them for his Master to be satiated. Mr Hinx would eat the leftovers, small crumbs and drink stale water.

They made it back to civilisation, Master Drax unscathed in pristine clothes, Mr Hinx still hobbling along, some of his injuries not healing well. A small hotel became their first accommodation and since Master Drax took such a liking to the place, Mr Hinx killed off the owners and disposed of the bodies in a nearby pond. Any snooping busybody would end the same place, soon making it inevitable to keep a small bunch of piranhas in the pond to deal with the disposed bodies to avoid an overflow.

And while Master Drax slowly but surely rebuild his lost empire, undermining existing governments and destroying any competition, Mr Hinx was there, becoming the foundation of Master Drax’s new, superior human race. He was to be his most loyal, silent and devoted servant, always ready to kill off annoying policemen, meddling criminals, and waiting, patiently waiting, for a certain 007 to cross his path again.


End file.
